


Nero might be Somebody

by BeatriceRedgrave



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: After DMC4, Dante did not figure out Nero on his own, Gen, How I think it really went, One Shot for the laughs, There is always pizza, what are friends for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceRedgrave/pseuds/BeatriceRedgrave
Summary: After the events in DMC4, Dante tries to enjoy pizza at the agency, but Trish and Lady are convinced the boy he left behind is Somebody Special.





	Nero might be Somebody

Lady threw up her arms. "You left him there?!"

Dante slid behind the desk, eyeing the freshly delivered pizza with blatant desire. "Yeah... why?"

Lady rolled her eyes. "The only family you got, and you left him there!"

Dante stopped mid-reach for a slice, eyes wide. "Whoa, whoa. I never said that kid was my family."

Trish slid across the desk, reaching for the pizza box. "Oh come on. He wears blue and red, you and Vergil's colors, he channels Yamato, Vergil's sword, he has a devil arm like you... and he's not related. Pffft. Whatever."

Dante batted her arm away and grabbed the first piece. Then frowned. "Olives. Dammit. Anyway, that cult had demonically powered angel suits. No telling what they did to that kid."

Trish took the slice from his hands and bit into it. "Well, they did say they wanted you to power The Savior, but they were willing to take Nero.."

Dante tried grabbing it back, but Trish slipped away from his desk. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

Chewing with relish, Trish grinned. "I'm a demon. I'm on my side. I'm just saying if Nero could replace you to power The Savior..."

Lady pointed at Dante. "See!"

Dante leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Oh sure. Fine, Trish, thanks a lot. So, what was I supposed to do? Bring him and his girlfriend back here?"

Trish and Lady replied as one. “Yes!"

Dante slammed forward in his chair, slapping his hands on his desk. "You've got to be kidding."

Both women shook their heads. "No."

Dante ran a hand through his hair, thinking. "He's a big kid. He can take care of himself."

Lady crossed her arms. "He might be the only family you've got left. Don't even try to tell me that doesn't mean anything to you, mister mom's-photo-on-his-desk."

Dante blinked. "... wow. Low blow."

Trish whipped towards Lady. "What if he's, like, Dante’s long lost baby brother or something..."

Dante grumbled, "Or something, is more like it."

Trish spun back towards Dante, gaining enthusiasm. "Illegitimate son?"

Dante crossed his arms. "Shut it, Trish. Not helping."

Lady stalked over to his desk. "Holy Shit. Dante. Is that kid your son?!"

Dante sprang out of his chair, backing away. "No. Hang on, this is way out of control. No. That kid is not my long lost son."

Lady strode forward. "But how would you know?"

Dante held up two hands. "I'd know, OK?"

Trish grabbed more pizza. "It's not like he couldn't be..."

Dante danced around lady and went back to his desk. "Trish! For Christ's sake... he's not because that kid is mostly human and I haven’t… never mind." He crammed pizza in his mouth. Good excuse to stop talking.

Lady turned back towards the desk, thoughtful. “So if he’s not your lost baby brother, and he’s not your son.... what is he?"

Dante chewed with relish. "Hell, I don't know. Maybe Sparda had a big family and that kid is some distant cousin."

Trish grabbed yet another piece. "What about Vergil?"

Dante stopped chewing, eyes narrowing, and spoke slowly. "What about him?"

"What if he's Vergil's son?" Trish popped the last bite in her mouth, like she hadn’t just dropped a bomb. 

Dante and Lady froze. 

"Holy. Shit."


End file.
